1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security door lock and more particularly pertains to a portable auxiliary door lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable door locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable door locks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing doors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,977 to Piva an auxiliary door lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,791 to Hu discloses a portable security buckle for doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,780 to Doherty discloses a lockkeeper security shield plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,187 to Kane discloses a portable door lock closure.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,535 to Leary discloses a portable auxiliary door lock.
In this respect, the security door lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a door in a simple and secure manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved security door lock which can be used for securing a door in an easy and secure manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.